


With This Ring

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, married sherlolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage isn't easy, but no one said it would be. Married!Sherlolly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why He Loves Her

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a new thing. I'm tossing all my ficlets from [Tumblr](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/) set in this married!sherlolly AU in other places. They aren't particularly long but maybe the new ones could be. My brain expresses things in waves but who knows. This is the first of five that I've had written so who knows what could happen after that. Anyways I hope you like it if this is your first time reading it - or maybe your second time depending on if you keep up on the blog ;)
> 
> <3  
> day

 

* * *

Sherlock experienced the majority of his favorite moments with Molly when they were alone in their bedroom. She was usually sleeping but for him just being able to look at her and see all the things that he found sweet about her in her appearance and what laid beneath that was what made him feel that everything that they had been through together was worth it.

Three years of marriage wasn't long but for a man who spent years on his own, dismissing any kind of romantic attachment to anyone he found it baffling that he was able to find the chemical defect with someone so strong even if she didn't look it.

As he lay near her head watching the smile on her lips flicker and disappear as she slept and slumbered he felt himself smiling at how utterly deceiving she could be. When it came to Moriarty and CAM - and all the others who came to try to take him from the world, the ones who tried to stand in the way of this good thing that he couldn't imagine being without he couldn't fathom his life any gloomier if he couldn't press kisses to her brow just so he could know that she was there. That he could do that and have to take it back. If he couldn't take her hand when they were walking, linking their phalanges together to make him feel close.

He didn't know if he could take it. Not one single day without his wife, his friend, his partner in most respects.

Of course he knew what most said about him back when he first revealed that he was marrying Molly, and even now he can recollect all the stares of wonder of how it happened and how it continued to flourish. He knew how hard it was to love him and for him to love someone without guarding himself but when it was Molly and him he felt like it was like learning to fly for the first time.

Liberating and new every single day.

He leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips knowing it would wake her. Her eyes were a cloud of fog but he loved the feel of her hands gripping at the ends of his hair as she took the kiss for more than what it was worth. He smiled against her mouth as he did the same only stopping when he felt the air leave from his lungs.

Molly looked at him with a lazy grin on her mouth, asking him a question he had heard her say many times over the years, "What was that about?"

"I love you." He told her, looking her over again.

She giggled. "I love you too, Sherlock. Is that why you woke me up?"

"Well, not completely." He grinned as she rolled on top of him.

"Since I'm awake and all." She shot a wink at him causing him to chuckle. They spent their mornings like this often.

When they ate breakfast together later with Toby circling around their feet in the kitchen he ticked off another thing off his list.

She was everything he needed. That's why it worked.


	2. Trusting Your Spouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-Laws aren't always the easiest to get along with, but Sherlock shouldn't be as worried as he is when his parents come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small one. Thanks for the lovely feedback so far darlings. I hope you like this one too. <3 day

There was a reason why he talked very little to his parents. If having to do it - it was torture for him. If in the company of his wife it was bearable.

They - his mother especially liked to ask (make inquires as they put it) about a very select few topics. One he didn't want to talk with them about. Another didn't really matter and the last was more of something that was directed at Molly herself. However, he seemed to want to divert the attention from her.

He shielded her any time that he could and while the younger "Mrs. Holmes" could appreciate it, she wasn't afraid of the questions. They weren't trying to pry into the dark crevices of her past. They just wanted to know her in the way that their son did. It was obvious that he loved her.

Parents like to be assured that their kids were going to be fine with the people they decided to be with. Molly knew they had already met the Watsons and that had been important. During the holidays but this wasn't like that. This was sudden and spontaneous and she had been caught off guard but she was still willing to answer to them because if there was one thing that she wanted it was to get to know the people who had helped breathed life into her husband.

Sherlock Holmes was a very guarded individual, especially in the company of the people he loved the most; both sides of that. Molly Hooper-Holmes knew this and that is why when he tried to change the subject at the mention of babies and then a personal question about Molly's father she reached over for his hand, pulled it over into her lap and held onto it tightly until he got it in his head that she could protect herself.

He stopped mid sentence while he started talking about some meeting with the royals and looked at her. She smiled at him softly and backed tracked a moment. Then he stood up, causing Molly to stand with him as he pulled her up and they walked out the room towards the kitchen.

"You're going to stay in here and grab the finger sandwiches Martha brought over along with the tea that you will wait to brew and then you're going to come back inside and we're going to continue having a lovely afternoon with your parents. All questions will be answered and before you say another word Sherlock Holmes, I can handle myself. They are sweet people and are not out to hurt me or you and you know that. Don't be childish, dear." She whispered finally with a sigh as she looped her arms around his neck and placed a peck on his cheek before turning around and walking back to his parents.

Sherlock smiled, turning to the kitchen to do as she asked. That was his Molly. He still had a lot of learning to do as far as what he knew was right by her and what wasn't.

At least she always told him what was on her mind. It made him feel better. By the time he finished gathering everything on a tray he could heard a chorus of laughter coming from the sitting room. He beamed at everyone and they enjoyed the rest of the day just as his wife had told him they would.


	3. You & I, Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one. Probably one of my favorites in the series that I've written. Anyways just wanted to share it with you on my birthday! My present to you, if you will.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 day

**YOU & I, FOREVER**

It had been quite the week for both of them, he realized upon coming home the following Tuesday, having been swooped up in a nice murder case along with not only Scotland Yard’s best but a newcomer from upper Scotland. It had been enthralling and he had just been happy to have finally solved it. There hadn’t been such a case in a long time.

John and Sherlock had had their share of cases over the past couple months but nothing could compare to the high of this one. They had stopped another murder which made it better. Sherlock had been excited to tell Molly all about it. He had only been able to see her just before leaving as they were in the lab at the time. Then suddenly the woman detective came in along with a slightly drooling Graham and asked for his help.

He had managed to kiss her on the cheek before being on his way. There were never any promises of him contacting her when he was busy with a case but he had made a point to try if it was possible. Unfortunately, there was no such time. It was both a blessing and a curse for Molly as he was reminded by John on his ride back when he was in the middle of texting Mary about the kids.

He was flummoxed for all of three minutes before his brain caught up with the fact that no, he had not spoken to his wife in a week. A part of him knew she understood his work but the truth is he had missed rushing to the morgue and working beside her. She had been utilized in a similar fashion though, Theresa - the detective who had requested his help had stopped by and inquired about tests and results. Or so he heard on that Wednesday when he had been contemplating another lead off the coast of the channel.

It wasn’t the same, he imagined. Molly worked with plenty of other people. People she didn’t know, other DIs and technicians who had heard of her genius through the grapevine. However, just as he felt odd when working with some other morgue worker or lab analyst, it would have more than bothered her.

Upon coming home and he frowned when he found Molly in their kitchen with dough in her hands and flour coating her face. She was also sniffling a little.

She looked up at him, wiping her face and placing the dough down as she greeted him with a halfhearted smile. “You’re back. Everything worked out well, I heard.”

“Yes.” He told her as he stepped into the chaos of the kitchen. “It was quite a chase, but I’m glad to be home with you.” He grinned at her as she turned back to kneading the dough.

She didn’t say anything for a few minutes just focused on the task at hand. When she did it wasn’t something he had been expecting at all. “Are you sure you’re not missing that woman detective? She was very beautiful.”

His mouth was gaping open. He wasn’t sure what to say. Was that what was bothering her so much?

He managed to compose himself before he slipped behind her and carefully slid his arms as around her waist pulling her close to him before propping his head on top of hers. “Don’t be ridiculous Molly Holmes. I would have rather been spending time with you. You are my wife.”

“That doesn’t mean too much to most men. Between the two of us, I would have not been the better choice in the looks department.”

He stopped himself from telling her to shut up. That was very rude. “I don’t care about that and I’m not like all those other men. I am not that easily swayed by one beautiful woman. Besides I made promises to you.”

“She also got what you were thinking.”

“I’d call that luck of the draw. You get me more than anyone which is why you have my grandmother’s ring on your finger. Now stop with the nonsense and let me kiss you like I have wanted to for six days.”

Molly tilted her head up. She smiled at him. “Just six days?”

Then he told her to shut up and turned her around so that she was pressed against the counter and he took to pressing his mouth against hers firmly.


	4. Yearly Processing

His face feels warm. The feel of hands brushing against his cheeks pulls him back to the sitting room where he had placed himself early this morning when his wife had left him to do the shopping since the cupboards were starting to get bare. He had absentmindedly offered to go with her (over coffee, Molly half dressed and he needed a shower and a fresh change of clothes) but she had declined the idea somehow knowing that he needed the hour or so to work through some matters from the past month or so.

Between working and their private life everything was great but somehow old things were being dredged up for him and he wished for it to stay at bay. Warranting this very human display.

Tears to be precise. Her fingertips brushing his cheeks to wipe them away.

At least it was just Molly who found him, pulled him out and asked quietly as he pulled her on his lap, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not sure what happened exactly." He sighs, using his other hand to rush it through his already mussed up curls.

"What were you looking into then?"

"The last year, and a few milestones from our combined history ."

He watched his wife's brows furrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I'm positive it's a fluke that you could love an egotistically mad machine like me."

Molly rested her hands on his shoulder as she moved around so that she was straddling his waist. Sherlock gave her a look but she ignored it because that was not about to happen. Not right now anyways.

"You're more of a moron than a machine currently, Sherlock."

He rolled his eyes at her. She enjoyed calling him an idiot when he was being silly, not because he actually was moronic in her opinion. "Go on." He told her.

"Your mind is only one of the qualities that I like about you. Note, I said like not love. It tends to get you into trouble. Case and point, now. Thinking about the past which I'm sure is something you lock up deep when it's irrelevant which makes me want to ask something."

He waited. This was one of his favorite things that she did. Turning the tables on him. She was a detective in her own way, yet she usually only did it when she knew he needed something solid to justify his irrational emotions and thoughts. It was better to be logical than to let your feelings cloud your thinking at times. A lesson that he taught her first hand.

"What happened to make you rattled? What is making you back track on how far you've come? I'm proud of you, though…" She intercedes him before he can start talking. "…for not pushing me away. The last time you were completely frustrated with yourself for allowing this to happen."

He reaches for one of her hands and kisses it tenderly. "You're right, I lashed out the last time. Mummy was quite annoyed with me for ruining that visit because I was focused on things that didn't matter but it's because you do matter to me that I felt the sway to rush through the bad parts of our acquaintanceship. It helps me get perspective on some things." He pauses briefly. "It's our anniversary on Tuesday. The 16th, three years since we were married and nine since we met."

Molly wanted to laugh. Sherlock had thought he had been clever choosing to get married on the same day that they met, but he wasn't fooling her. Which probably is half his point for doing it. She no longer thought it was because he wouldn't forget it. Sherlock hadn't acknowledged her birthday for the first two years. They hadn't been close then.

She had his name, and shared his bed now; that was ground breaking even to her.

"You're not as clever as you think regarding that date."

"I wasn't trying to be." He mumbled.

"No?" That was surprising.

"It's often when I'm not trying to be clever that all of you think I am. Besides, that was for our benefit. A joke of sorts that no one else would understand." Now that was kind of sweet.

Molly grinned at him. "That is why I love you, Sherlock Holmes."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her soundly, pulling back a fraction briefly "Good." He mumbled before resuming the snogging.


End file.
